Always Love You
by mininmmmiiii
Summary: Hyunjin seorang gadis yang berpisah dengan kekasihnya dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang dirahasiakan oleh sahabat dan kekasihnya, bagaimana nasib Hyunjin selanjutnya? *bad summary/gk bisa buat/*


Always Love You

Author : minimi

Genre : romance

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Park Hyunjin (OC)

Pantaskah diri ini mendekatimu?

Pantaskah diri ini mencintaimu?

Pantaskah diri ini memilikimu?

Jika Tuhan berkata iya, aku akan merasa sangat senang

Namun, jika Tuhan berkata lain

Aku harus dapat menerimanya

Hari ini langit tampak cerah untuk seukuran cuaca pada musim dingin. Matahari bersinar cerah, udara yang tidak terlalu dingin, serta tumpukan salju yang sudah mulai mencair menambah kesan menyenangkan pada hari ini. Semua orang merasa senang, tak terkecuali para siswa di Myendong university yang siswanya terkenal pintar dan selalu serius dalam segala hal.

Di salah satu sudut kampus tampak seorang yeoja yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia tetap duduk termenung sendirian memikirkan sesuatu. Dari penampilan luarnya dia memang terlihat rapi, namun tidak dengan hatinya yang sedang kacau. Matanya merah bengkak menandakan bahwa dia baru saja menangis. Saat ini dia ingin sekali untuk kembali menangis, namun air matanya sudah kering ia habiskan semalam. Yeoja yang dikenal dengan nama Park Hyunjin ini sekarang hanya dapat menangis di dalam hati memikirkan betapa menyedihkannya dirinya saat ini. Cinta yang ia selama ini dipendamnya telah membawanya dalam kesedihan. Yeoja yang biasanya riang dan atraktif seperti dia tidak biasanya diam seperti ini. Dia memeng berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi jika ditanya tentang tingkat kepintaran yang dimilikinya, dia sangatlah pintar.

Kesedihan yang dialami Hyunjin juga dapat dirasakan oleh seorang namja yang saat ini sedang menatapnya nanar. Perlahan kaki namja itu melangkah mendekati Hyunjin. Diusapnya pelan pipi chubby milik Hyunjin kemudian beranjak duduk di samping yeoja itu. Seperti tak ada seorang pun disana Hyunjin tetap diam tak berkutik, hingga sang namja mulai membuka mulut memulai pembicaraan.

"Hyunjin apa yang terjadi padamu saaat ini?" tanya namja itu.

"..." Hyunjin tetap diam.

"Jinnie-ya apa kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya namja itu lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Hyunjin mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Hyunjin.

"Ne?" Hyunjin terperanjat kaget mengetahui seseorang mencoba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"KYAAA... Kau melemun?" tanya namja itu memastikan.

"Hiks...hiks... Kyunnie..." tangis Hyunjin sambil memeluk dada bidang namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Jinnie-ya wae?" tanya Kyuhyun iba.

"Sungmin Kyu, hiks... Sungmin..." jawab Hyunjin terisak.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaraan.

"Aku baru saja putus dengannya," jawab Hyunjin sambil melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian bisa sampai putus setelah sekian lama berhubungan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jadi, kemarin siang aku lihat Sungmin oppa lagi jalan sama cewek lain...," jawab Hyunjin .

"Terus, kamu temui dia dan langsung minta putus tanpa mendengar penjelasannya gitu?" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Ne..." kata Hyunjin.

"Kyaaaaa... Kau ini benar-benar rupanya Hyunjin,"

"Wae? Kenapa kau berkata begitu Kyu?" tanya Hyunjin.

"Nilaimu kuliah qumlot, tapi soal beginian aja gak da pinter-pinternya sama sekali."

"Kok kamu bilang gitu sih Kyu... Hiks... Hiks,"

"Aku sekarang saranin kamu buat cepet-cepet ketemu Sungmin hyung, terus minta balikan deh... Ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan jinnie-ya, kamu salah paham," saran Kyuhyun pada Hyunjin.

"Kok kamu malah belain dia sih Kyu, sebenernya kamu itu sahabat siapa sih?" tanya Hyunjin dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Aku tuh sahabatnya Hyunjin yang pinter, bukan Hyunjin kayak kamu," jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Jadi sekarang kau menganggap bahwa aku itu bodoh gitu?" tanya Hyunjin memastikan.

"NE..." jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Kau jahat Kyu..." kata Hyunjin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Tapi, setidaknya aku dapat membantumu berhenti menangis, iya kan?" kata Kyuhyun menggoda Hyunjin.

"Ah... Aku sebel sama kamu Kyu..." kata Hyunjin sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa penuh kemengangan.

"Cepat temui Sungmin hyung, Jinnie-ya..." teriak Kyuhyun pada Hyunjin yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Memang apa pedulimu tuan Cho..." jawab Hyunjin dari kejauhan.

"Maafkan aku Jinnie-ya," suara Kyuhun lirih.

Sementara di sisi lain Hyunjin bingung apakah dia harus menemui Sungmin untuk meminta penjelasan atau tidak. Namun, jika dia tidak menuntut penjelasan dari MANTAN PACARNYA itu dia akan selamanya menderita. Dia harus segera meminta penjelasan dari Sungmin. Perlahan Hyunjin melangkah menuju ruang kelas Sungmin. Hyunjin sedikit berharap bahwa dia akan dapat kembali berpacaran dengan Sungmin.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Sungmin, betapa terkejutnya Hyunjin ketika melihat Sungmin yang sangat dicintainya sedang bermesraan dengan gadis lain yang diketahui bernama Hyera. Hyera adalah gadis yang dilihat Hyunjin bersama Sungmin kemarin. Rasanya Hyunjin saat ini sedang ditusuk beribu pisau tepat di dadanya. Tapi dia harus bertanya dengan Sungmin sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Siapa tahu apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun sahabatnya sejak kecil itu benar, bahwa Hyunjin hanya salah paham saja. Perlahan Hyunjin mulai mendekat kearah Sungmin dan Hyera. Sekuat tenaga Hyunjin menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Dia tidak boleh kelihatan lemah di hadapat Sungmin dan Hyera.

"Sungmin oppa..." panggil Hyunjin.

"Ne, kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, bisakah kita keluar sebentar?" tanya Hyunjin.

"Ehm... Baiklah," jawab Sungmin santai.

Hyunjin dan Sungmin pergi ke luar kelas Sungmin. Mereka mencari tempat yang tidak ada seorang pun disana. Hyunjin hanya ingin pembicaraan ini hanya diketahui mereka berdua saja.

"Jadi apa maumu mengajakku kesini, bukankah kita sudah putus," tanya Sungmin to the point.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya oppa, apa boleh?" tanya Hyunjin.

"Tentu saja, silahkan..." jawab Sungmin.

"Jadi apa bener oppa sama Hyera..." Hyunjin menggantungkan pertanyaannya karena tidak kuat untuk membicarakannnya.

"Ne, aku dan Hyera sudah berpacaran sebelum kita berpacaran," jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa saat itu kau ingin berpacaran denganku oppa?" tanya Hyunjin sambil menahan tangis.

"Itu karena Kyuhyun, dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu saat itu. Dia bilang bahwa kau sering menatapku dari kejauhan dan kau sangat mencintaiku. Karena Kyuhyun sepupuku jadi aku membantunya. Asal kau tahu saja Kyuhyun sangatlah mencintaimu, melebihi cintamu padaku," jawab Sungmin yang sukses membuat air mata Hyunjin keluar.

"Darimana oppa tahu jika Kyuhyun mencintaiku?" tanya Hyunjin penasaran.

"Kau tahu dia selalu bertanya bagaiman kabarmu setelah kau bersamaku dan juga dia selalu menangis ketika mendengar bahwa kau terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersamaku," jawab Sungmin.

"Jika kau bilang kau adalah sepupunya, bagaimana kau bisa membiarkannya menderita seperti itu oppa?"

"Itu karena aku tidak tega saat dia bilang tidak bisa melihatmu sedih karenaa diriku. Bahkan saat itu Kyuhyun sampai berlutut di hadapanku agar aku mau menjadi pacarmu," jelas Sungmin.

"Hiks... Hiks... Baiklah oppa pada intinya hiks...hiks... Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, iya kan?" tanya Hyunjin memastikan.

"Sudah pasti jawabannya IYA, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hyera sudah terlalu lama menungguku," jawab Sungmin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hyunjin yang masih terpaku mendengar penjelasan Sungmin barusan. Ia tidak habis pikir ternyata ini semua perbuatan sahabatnya Kyuhyun yang ternyata menicntai dirinya.

Sambil terus menangis Hyunjin berlari menuju ke tempat dimana mobilnya sedang terparkir. Hyunjin saat ini ingin sekali pulang dan melampiaskan semuanya di dalam kamarnya. Hyunjin langsung menggegas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelah jalan yang cukup sepi itu. Karena sedang menangis, penglihatan Hyunjin menjadi kabur, dia tidak melihat bahwa dia keluar jalur dan ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi berlawanan arah yang menabraknya.

BRUKKK...

Kecelakaan pun tak dapat dihindari. Kedua mobil mengalami rusak parah dan dua pengemudinya segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kondisi keduanya kritis.

Hyunjin mengalami cedera kepala yang sanagt berat sehingga menyebabkan dirinya koma. Eomma dan appa Hyunjin terlihat bergitu sedih melihat putri semata wayangnya tengah terbujur lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Kyuhyun juga terlihat sangat sedih, sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang sangat dicintainya tengah terbujur lemah. Kyuhyun langsung mengetahui penyebab kecelakaan itu kemuadian berpamitan pada eomma dan appa Hunjin dan melesat pergi ke suatu tempat.

Mobil hitam Kyuhyun saat ini berhenti di depan salah satu rumah mewah di kawasan gangnam. Rumah yang diketahui milik sepupunya itu segera ia terobos untuk agar dapat langsung bertemu dengan sang pemilik rumah. Setelah bertemu dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memukulnya hingga Sungmin jatuh tersungkur dan dari sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

BUKKKK...

"Kyuhyun-na wae?" tanya Sungmin tak menyangka bahwa adik sepupunya itu akan memperlakukannya begitu.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya kenapa? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan hyung," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, aku sungguh tidak mengerti?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Hari ini Hyunjin mengalami kecelakaan dan ini pasti karena dirimu hyung," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jadi ini semua karena gadis itu? Asal kau tahu saja Kyu aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa kau lah yang sesungguhnya mencintai dirinya bukan aku," jelas Sungmin.

"Jadi hyung sudah memberi tahu semua padanya," tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku sudah tidak bisa melihatmu terluka dan aku sudah tidak bisa menambah luka di hati Hyunjin," jelas Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku. "Kyu, sekarang kejarlah dia, temani dia disisinya!" saran Sungmin.

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat Hyunjin dirawat. Sesampainya di rumah sakit alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun melihat Eomma Hyunjin menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan suaminya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi saat itu. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memasuki kamar rawat Hyunjin, namun yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak ingin dilihatnya. Kyuhyun melihat tubuh Hyunjin yang terbujur kaku tanpa ada satupun gerakan walaupun itu haya bernafas. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dirinya tengah masuk ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar. Tubuh Kyuhyun melemah, ia terduduk di lantai menagis melihat keadaan orang yang dicintainya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Tak berselang beberapa jam Hyunjin segera dimakamkan. Semua datang mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam tak terkecuali Sungmin yang datang bersama Hyera. Ia turut berduka cita atas kematian Hyunjin yang mendadak. Kyuhyun terihat sangat terpukul, ia terus saja memeluk nisan Hyunjin dan berharap ia akan segera bangun dari mimpi buruknya itu. Upacara pemakaman telah selesai, namun kyuhyun masih tetap disitu. Sebagai sepupu, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pulang karena hari sudahs emakin sore.

"Kyuhyun-ah ayo kita pulang! Eomma dan appamu pasti sudah menunggumu," seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Anni hyung, aku ingin disini menemani Hyunjin, kasihan jika dia sendiri," jabaw Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Kyu, kau harus tabah. Apa kau pikir Hyunjin akan senang meihatmu seperti ini?" kata Sungmin yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya berdiri dan beranjak pulang.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan pulang, tunggu sebentar," kata Kyuhyun lirih. "Jinnie-ah aku pulang dulu ne? Besok aku akan kembali, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana," kata Kyuhyun pada gundukan tanah di depannya itu. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu PARK HYUNJIN," kata terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia pulang bersama Sungmin.

*END*

*salam kenal^^

disini author masih tergolong baru nih. jadi author minta para readers buat nge-review ya...

review dari kalian penting banget buat perkembangan ff aku

makasih ya^^*


End file.
